Bloody Ending
by Neliam Kirkland
Summary: Rusia descubre a un intruso y se venga por hacerle perder su tiempo. Oneshot de RussiaxPrussia con algo de lemon


Oneshot de RusiaxPrussia (con algo de lemon :_D)

Espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.

(Cosas a tener en cuenta en el fic:

Letra normal: Rusia.

Letra Cursiva: Prussia.

------

Percibió una presencia detrás de él. Se giró lentamente, agarrando la pistola con una mano y colocando los dedos encima del gatillo sin presionarlo. No estaba a dispuesto a morir, si debía hacerlo, intentaría sobrevivir primero disparando a quien se había dispuesto a entrar. Rió para sus adentros, y mostró una sonrisa a través de su bufanda. Morir, ¿él?, ni en broma. Observó la puerta, todavía cerrada, pero podía oír una respiración al otro lado. Podía notar el flujo de su sangre, nerviosa cual conejo escapando de un lobo, el sudor resbalando por su rostro, su respiración entrecortada. Iba a pagar muy caro, él que había interrumpido sus planes de ataque contra las fuerzas militares nazis que iban hacia Rusia. Vio como el picaporte giraba, y aferró más aún la pistola y aproximó los dedos al gatillo. La puerta se empezó a abrir, y el ruso de los ojos violáceos sacó la pistola, sin miramientos, apuntando a la persona que acababa de entrar en la sala.

- Un paso más y disparo, seas quién seas.

_Notó un sudor frío por su frente. Lo habían pillado. Tiró la metralleta a sus pies, para que el enemigo no viera que se resistía. No iba a morir en ese momento, y menos por quien estaba en ese lugar, por un alemán. Le habían dado bastante dinero por infiltrarse y si conseguía salir vivo, se iría bastante lejos con ese dinero para que nadie lo encontrara. Puso las manos en alto, antes de que se lo dijera ese chico ruso, de ojos violáceos con un extraño brillo asesino, como si pudiera dispararle sin piedad solo por entretenimiento. Se le notaba que ya había disparado otras muchas veces y había arrebatado otras tantas vidas. El ruso quitó el seguro de la pistola, dispuesto a dispararle. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Una de ellas recorrió su rostro asustado. Se tiró al suelo, de rodillas y le suplicó la vida._

¡Como le gustaba que le suplicaran la vida! No encontraba nada más satisfactorio que eso. Se acercó a la entonces, su víctima, y eso que hacía un par de segundos él lo había sido. Lo iba a pagar muy caro, estaba retrasando sus planes, sus estrategias y ese tiempo, que era oro para él, lo estaba malgastando con ese gusano que se había atrevido amenazarle. Se agachó un poco de cuclillas, y le agarró del cabello, retorciéndoselo y levantándole a la altura de sus ojos.

- No sé ni como te has atrevido a entrar… lo vas a pagar muy caro, ¿lo sabes, no? – dejó entrever una sonrisa burlona para mofarse de él.

Cerró el puño y le dio un golpe en el estómago. El chico se dejó caer al suelo, con las manos en donde le había dado. No pudo aguantar, y un par de lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos. El ruso empezó a reírse con maldad, y le propinó un par de patadas de nuevo en el estómago. Esta vez, el muchacho se retorció de dolor en el suelo. Una delgada línea de sangre salía de su boca. Dejó de moverse, y se quedo quieto, con la respiración entrecortada y gimiendo del dolor. El ruso se aproximó al muchacho y colocó su mano delicadamente en su barbilla. Como pudo, se quitó el guante de su mano derecha, y con el pulgar le retiró el hilillo de sangre, pasándolo por los labios carnosos del joven. Apartó su mano de la cara del chico, y chupó el pulgar con el que había limpiado la sangre. Pudo notar correr por su cuerpo, la resignación y el odio que sentía su víctima hacía él. Era increíble como amaba esos sentimientos. El odio, la rabia, la ira, la resignación, la impotencia… además sentía admiración por los ojos de su enemigo. Eran de un color granate o carmesí, que se le asemejaba al de la sangre. Y no le gustaba otra cosa más que esa sustancia. Y sus ojos rojos predecían que, sintiéndolo mucho, iba a morir. Un destello apareció por sus ojos violetas. Colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello del intruso, con fuerza, levantándolo del suelo y lo estampó contra la pared. Gimió de dolor y el ruso sonrió.

_Le dolía todo. Apenas podía sostenerse en pie, y si lo estaba era porque ese muchacho ruso le agarraba del cuello sintiendo que su respiración se apagaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, hasta casi perder la consciencia, pero notó que los dedos que aprisionaban su cuello se aflojaban hasta dejarle libre. Sin fuerzas, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, las piernas le flaquearon y cayó rendido al suelo. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo se lo impedía. No tenía fuerzas._

Pegó una patada a la metralleta que se encontraba en el mismo sitio de dónde la dejo el chico de los ojos granates. Llego a parar al lado del joven, justo donde quería. Se acercó de nuevo a él y le puso la metralleta a la fuerza en la mano.

- Dispárame si te crees capaz.

Le dio la espalda y extendió los brazos y esperó. Oyó un ruido sordo, de la metralleta cayendo al suelo y disparándose y las balas fueron a darse contra la pared de al lado.

- Bueno, te di una opción y la has desaprovechado, ahora me toca a mí. –dijo sonriendo.

Dejo caer los brazos y se acercó al joven. Sacó la pistola del bolsillo interior del abrigo, y quitó el seguro. Extendió el brazo en el que tenía la pistola y apuntó al chico.

- ¿Algo que decir antes de morir?

- … Mátame.

- Tus deseos son órdenes.

Sus dedos se acercaban al gatillo. Y disparó.

_Abrió los ojos, poco a poco, pestañeando para adecuarse a la luz. Estaba frío, no sentía calor por ningún lado. Podía notar que tenía una herida en el hombro. Vio que tenía el cuello salpicado de sangre y el hombro chorreaba sangre del disparo. Ladeó la cabeza y encontró la del chico ruso._

Se sentó encima de él y le empezó a lamer la sangre del cuello. Bajó poco a poco, hasta llegar a los pantalones que llevaba el albino. Le arrancó el botón y se los quitó a lo bestia. Sacó su miembro y empezó a chuparlo, con ansia. Donde lo tenía agarrado, le arañaba de la fuerza que hacía al metérselo en la boca. Unos minutos después paró, y le miró a los ojos. Le agarró con fuerza la barbilla, tocando con los dedos la herida de bala que tenía en el hombro. Chupó sus largos dedos impregnados de la sangre de su enemigo. Notó la sangre de su víctima de nuevo recorriendo en el interior de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Necesitaba ver más sangre, más heridas en su precioso cuerpo. Quería destrozarlo, verlo sufrir y sobre todo, ver el terror en su cara. Fijó sus ojos violáceos en los de color granate del chico. Su pelo blanco, revuelto y despeinado, reflejaba restos de sangre seca de cuando el impacto del disparo. Vio que intentaba moverse, y el ruso no lo permitió. Extendió una pierna, dándole una terrible patada, estampándole aún más contra la pared, y dejo la pierna en ese estado para que sintiera aún más dolor. Al rato, la apartó y el muchacho quedó exhausto en el suelo, jadeando sin fuerzas y con ganas de que todo eso acabara, que dejara de torturarlo de esa manera, que le matara o le dejara ir pero que no le hiciera más daño.

- ¿Por qué sigues torturándome? ¿No te das cuenta de que no ofrezco resistencia y no me defiendo? Déjame vivo o mátame, pero hazlo ya. – gritó sin fuerzas el joven de ojos del color de la sangre.

El muchacho ruso cerró los ojos, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de buena gana con una sonrisa algo estúpida.

- ¿Qué por qué sigo? Porque me encanta que mis víctimas supliquen su vida, ver como mueren poco a poco, que se retuerzan de dolor, saborear su sangre y su angustia y en especial, el odio que sienten cada vez que les propino una buena patada en el estómago. He podido matarte antes, con ese disparo, pero no lo hice. De hecho, no le di a ningún punto vital, solo te disparé en el cuello con puntería para no darte en ninguna parte donde pudieras morirte. ¿Cuál es la finalidad de este 'juego'? Sacarte información.

- No sé porque piensas que voy a decir algo…

- Bueno, algo si puedes decirme… - mostró una sonrisa aún más abierta.

Se acercó al chico y le cogió de la barbilla y le besó. Le mordió los labios, le besaba intensamente con fuerza, haciéndole daño en los labios y en la boca en general. Le mordió la lengua y pudo notar como la sangre fluía por su boca, relamiéndose. Apartó bruscamente su boca de la suya. Buscó su mirada, pero éste intentó desviarla. El joven ruso le obligó a mirarle. Cogió la metralleta que seguía al lado de este, en el suelo y se levantó. Fue hacía la puerta, se giró y miró de nuevo a su víctima.

- ¿Podrías por lo menos decirme tu nombre?

- … - se mantuvo callado pero acabó por soltarlo. Sabía que le quedaba poco de vida.-… Gilbert Weillschmidt.

- Bien. – dijo alargando la penúltima letra. – Que descanses, Gilbert.

Y extendió el brazo en el que llevaba la metralleta, apuntó y disparó tantas balas como pudo destrozando el cuerpo del muchacho.

_-… Que descanses, Gilbert._

_Escuchó esas palabras muy lejanas, y sabiendo que la muerte le esperaba fijó su vista al frente clavando sus ojos carmesí en los violáceos del que iba a ser su asesino en un par de segundos. Y como esperaba, el ruso apuntó con su metralleta y disparó. Pudo notar los casquillos atravesando su cuerpo, como los aguijonazos de una avispa más letales, pero indoloros. Pudo ver su propia sangre salir por donde las balas habían impactado y la última que le dio en la frente lo mató en el acto, resbalando un hilo de sangre. Sus ojos granates se apagaron como si una luz hubiera estado en ellos. Quedando muertos._

Rió por lo bajó hasta soltar una gran carcajada, tiró la metralleta al suelo y se dirigió a la salida cerrando la puerta dejando solo al cadáver en la habitación.


End file.
